pottercraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Thebes Whelan
Appearance 5’7, lean. Not quite ripped, but muscles are visible. Fairly pale skin that has an almost sickly green tint to it. A few moles dot her face, followed by a darker mole on the side of her neck. Scars and minor injuries can be found all over her body. Thanks to a little magic, though, no scars or injuries ever appear to be major, or at all. Thebes has healthy hair despite the consistent olive green dye put in it. She usually parts her hair down the middle or slightly to the side, it falls about 3 inches above her bum. Will always be wearing brown contact lenses, but her natural eye color is a dull grayish blue. Sharper and slightly longer than usual canine teeth. Personality A bit animalistic in the sense that she’s very reactive to what’s around her. Hard headed, direct and efficient personality; She’s confrontational and impatient. Thebes likes to have a balance of the ‘mundane’ and exciting. She thoroughly enjoys plunging herself into the studies of Arithmancy, Herbology and Astronomy. Thebes puts a significant amount of pressure on herself to keep her mental health in tact. Typically attracted to those who are adventurous and light-hearted. Background Thebes grew up in the muggle world, and as such her vampiric symptoms were each given separate diagnoses: Aplastic anemia (a rare bone marrow failure disorder in which the bone marrow stops making enough red blood cells, white blood cells, and platelets), insomnia, lack of melanin, constant tooth pain and issues; she had trouble waking in the day and was always restless at night. Trips to the dentist/orthodontist were frequent. When she began attending Hogwarts she enjoyed studying and did quite well. However, due to a multi fold of horrendous circumstances that took over her life, she was left unable to achieve much in any of her classes. At fifteen, Thebes had been mistakenly caught up in a complex string of crimes in the muggle world, and to this day should be under investigation for involvement. Despite her innocence, the multiple eye-witnesses and evidence found at the scenes pointed to her. There was a warrant out for her arrest, and due to the traumatic events she witnessed and was involved in at the scene, panic and shock took over the fifteen year old’s mind. She fled her own home in fear of being apprehended for whatever it was she did wrong, fighting for her survival by any means necessary. Petty crimes and police evasions stacked up upon one another for years. Thebes was quite deranged and was relying heavily on her strength and brute force derived from vampiric traits to survive. While sucking the blood of other beings was never necessary for her earlier in life, she discovered that by doing so, she could survive her current standard of living. Hogwarts and the wizarding world were Thebes’ only solace. During her time throughout the years in the wizarding world, Thebes met a fairly young pure-blood vampire and befriended them due to similar struggles and understandings of one another. She learned more about herself during this time than any other. She had become completely disconnected from her family and her reality in the muggle world. Her family had figured she was either somewhere in the wizarding world, or dead. They would attempt to contact her but never succeeded. After a very close call with permanent imprisonment during her sixth year summer break, Thebes fled from the muggle world for the last time, never to return. She wouldn’t be present if it weren’t for her vampire friend rescuing her in the muggle world upon hearing the news of her capture. Thebes laid low for years in order to avoid any unwanted attention; and in those years she was finally able to catch up on her studies that were put on the back-burner for so many years.The mellow, quiet lifestyle suits her just fine now; she professes in Herbology for the most part, with interest in Arithmancy and Astronomy as well. Category:Characters Category:Professors Category:Gryffindors Category:Witches Category:Muggleborns